Future Android 3(Dragon Ball X)
Future Android 3 is an anti-hero who appears in http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_X(Series)Dragon Ball X with the aid of 4 other warriors from his future, debuting in the Future Fighters Saga. He later returns to aid once more with what's left of his life for the final battle in Dragon Ball X: Reborn! in order to save this timeline. In the special Dragon Ball Z Movie-style book, Dragon Ball X: Quest From the Future, it is revealed that the reason Future Android 3 looks so much like Gogeta is that in combat with the mysterious creature, he lost many of his fighting techniques, and decided it would be best if he did his hair and wore clothes like that of Gogeta, since Goku and Vegeta re-trained him while fused. Unlike Android 3, Future Android 3 can access Super Saiyan 2 and 4. Gear Future Android 3 wears the clothing of the Gogeta fusion and does his hair like Gogeta's so that he is able to train easier and better. Having lost most of his fighting ability in combat, he wanted to get it all back. Over the course of 35 years, he was trained by Goku and Vegeta while they were fused. The 4 years before that of his training were split. Two years were with Goku and Vegeta at the same time, and the other two with the Vegito fusion. Future Android 3 has no weapons but his own body, and no longer has his ice element crystal. History Future 3's story truly begins on Planet Vegeta, but those are pieces of history shared with present Android 3. His path splits shortly after Cell 2.0's defeat. He and Bulma were trying to create a gateway to another dimension, and in the process 'created' what appeared to be a dead creature. However, while they were carelessly ignoring it, the creature escaped. By the time Bulma and Future 3 had returned, the creature was long gone, and a news report came up about the creature attacking and destroying an entire city with clear ease. However, Future 3 chased the creature down, and entered combat with it. The creature seemingly absorbed 3's fighting abilities, leaving him defenseless as it nearly killed him. He escaped, but had to go through 40 years of re-training. His ice element crystal was also shattered during the battle, leaving him with a single fire crystal. Future 3 knew he had to be stronger than ever before in order to end this creature for good. For 2 years he went through the most intense training sessions of his life with Goku and Vegeta. The following 2 years he training with the fusion Vegito. The following 30 years were spent with insanely intense training that nearly killed the Saiyan Android on over 50 occasions. After his training, he took a year break to decide how to go about destroying the creature. But suddenly, while helping to train some friends, Bulma interrupted to tell them that Trunks died in combat with the creature. Future 3 decided to take four others to the past to destroy himself in order to stop the creature from being released on the world. He selected Videl, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. The five returned to the past before searching for nearly a month and finding their five past selves. Notable Foes •Kaya •Ren •Frieza •Goku •Vegeta •Piccolo •Goten •Trunks •Krillin •Gohan •Gogeta •Cell 2.0 •???